Psukhikos
by LemonadeLovers
Summary: Midoriko Kakei appears on the doorstep of the Green Drugstore one day with a high fever. Just what surprises does Kakei's sister have in store for Kazahaya and Rikuou? (Warning-some shounen ai in later chapters!)
1. Dose 0

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Legal (Gohou) Drug and never will. It belongs to the genius group CLAMP, whom I practically worship.

* * *

Glossary: Niisan- Big/elder brother

Kaasan- Mother

* * *

Psukhikos: Dose 0

It was a warm, balmy evening and Kazahaya and Rikuou were getting ready to close up shop for the day when…

THUMP

Both of them turned towards the store entrance, eyes searching the doorway for the source of the noise. A teenaged girl had collapsed in the doorway of the near-deserted drugstore. Kazahaya ran over to the girl. "Hey, are you OK?" he asked, shaking her shoulder. She looked up.

"…Niisan…" She said, her soft voice almost indiscernible against the sound of traffic passing by on the street. Rikuou felt her forehead, then drew his hand back.

"She's got a fever. We'd better get Kakei."

"Really" Kazahaya asked. He reached out and touched her forehead. "OUCH! She's burning up!" he yelled, waving his hand around to cool it. At that moment, Kakei entered the shop.

"Not finished closing up yet, bo…" Kakei didn't finish his sentence. He hurried over to see who was lying in the entrance to his shop. "Midoriko?" he said, shocked. "Midoriko? MIDORIKO? Answer me!"

The girl spoke again. "…Niisan… how… are…you…?" She smiled faintly, then lost consciousness.

"Kazahaya! Rikuou! Help me get Midoriko to my office!" It turned out only Rikuou was needed. He picked her up and carried her into Kakei's office, then laid her on the couch, as per Kakei's directions. "Kazahaya, get me a bucket of ice and a pitcher of water, please." He said, considerably calmer. Kazahaya ran to get the requested items. He was back within a few minutes. "Thank you." Kakei said.

Kakei took the ice and placed it on the girl's head. There was a loud hissing noise as the ice quickly melted, boiled, and evaporated. "I see…" he said. "I thought you would have been running low."

He walked over to his desk, took a key from his pocket, and unlocked a drawer. He took a bottle of pills from it, then walked back and knelt by the girl on the couch. "Now I know why you haven't been by to pick these up. You should have called me, and I would have dropped them off myself." He propped her up on the couch and opened her mouth. He placed the pill in her mouth, then gently coaxed her to swallow it. Almost immediately, her fever went down. Soon she was merely sleeping. "There, now that that problem has been solved, Rikuou, would you please finish closing up shop? And Kazahaya, please watch Midoriko and tell me if her condition changes. I'm going to go see where Saiga is." They both nodded and went to perform their appointed tasks.

Kazahaya watched the girl as she slept, her chest peacefully rising and falling with each passing breath. He held a silent conference with himself as he watched her. 'Midoriko, that's what Kakei had said her name was, right? I wonder what their relationship is… She DOES look kind of like Kakei. Her hair was longer, but they looked like they could have been twins, if not for the obvious age difference. Could she be a daughter? Nah, Kakei isn't married, and I'm pretty sure he's in a relationship with Saiga-san right now… Wait! Could she be a sister? Come to think of it, she did call him "Niisan". That's it! She's his sister!' As Kazahaya came to a conclusion within himself, an arm snaked around his neck.

"Hi, KID. So the runt's here, is she?" Kazahaya jumped, he hadn't noticed Saiga entering the room. Saiga continued to speak to no one in particular. "I wonder what's so bad that she had to come here for help."

"Um, not to be rude, but who is she?" Kazahaya asked, interrupting Saiga. "Kakei called her Midoriko, and that's all I know. She showed up today at closing time with a really high fever. Kakei-san already took care of that, though."

"Of course he would. Mi-chan IS his little sister, after all. Usually, she only comes here once a month for her medication. Anyway-" his sentence was cut short as Kakei entered the room.

"There you are, Saiga! I've been looking all over for you! Now I have to go call Kaasan."

"Have fun!" Saiga said with a smile. Kakei picked up the receiver and dialed a number.

"Hello, Kaasan? Yes, it's me." Kazahaya watched curiously. He rarely found out anything personal about Kakei, or anyone he worked with, for that matter. "Do you have any idea why Midoriko appeared on my doorstep about an hour ago with a dangerously high fever?" Loud yelling exploded over the line, and Kakei calmly held the phone a few feet away from his ear for a while. Kazahaya could make out some of the words. They sounded something like 'freak child, glowing, fever, father, bastard' and numerous other insults and profanities. When the yelling and screaming finally subsided, he said calmly into the receiver "Then she'll stay with me. Goodbye." He hung up the phone. "It looks like we'll have a new boarder. Saiga, come help me set up another bed." With that, he left the room, followed by Saiga.

So, whaddaya think? Sorry about the shortness, but I'm running low on time… It's my first Legal Drug fanfic, and I've only read the first 2 books (the only ones currently translated), so it there's a mistake, please tell me! Oh, and if anyone knows anything about Kakei's family, PLEASE let me know!

Ja ne!

moongirlSelene99


	2. Dose 1

**Disclaimer:** Roses may be red,

Violets may be blue,

I may want to own Legal Drug,

But it belongs to CLAMP, boo hoo! TT

* * *

To my solitary reviewer, R-chan, thank you!

* * *

Psukhikos: Dose 1

* * *

"ughhhhh…." Midoriko groaned as she woke up from a very long nap. She looked around, recognizing her surroundings almost immediately. It was her elder brother's office at his store, her favorite place in the world. Although she was only allowed to visit once a month to get her medication used to suppress her powers, she always had enjoyed the short times she was allowed to spend there. She looked up and noticed a young man of about her age sleeping in a chair nearby the couch she was laying on. Hoping not to wake him, she crept out of the office as quietly as she could.

"Ah, so you're awake now, Midoriko!" She jumped and turned around to face her elder brother.

"Shhhhh…. Niisan, the boy in there's sleeping!" She said, placing a finger on her lips. She walked out into the shop, basking in the early morning light. "It's beautiful out here! Are you opening up soon?" She reveled in the peacefulness of the morning, twirling around.

"Yes, Rikuou will be down to open up shop in about half an hour. Do you want breakfast?"

"That would be great! I'll make it; just tell me where the kitchen is!" Kakei smiled, then began to laugh. Midoriko tilted her head, a quizzical look gracing her face. "What's so funny, Niisan? Did I do something weird?"

"Well, I guess this means you haven't been spoiled. What I meant to say was 'Would you like me to take you out for breakfast?'" he said.

"Um, sure, I guess…" Midoriko said, blushing slightly at her own naïveté. To change the subject, she said "Where's Saiga-niisan?"

"Oh, he's still sleeping. He sleeps quite a bit, you know."

"Of course I know, remember my birthday party a few years ago, when you were in college?" she laughed. "He fell asleep while we sang 'Happy Birthday' and then fell face-first into the cake!" Kakei laughed softly.

"Yes, I do remember. But you must admit, it was most likely the most memorable party you've ever had."

"Yo, morning." Kakei and Midoriko turned around to see Rikuou come down the stairs and into the Green Drugstore. "So she's woken up?"

"Good Morning!" Midoriko said brightly. "I'm Kakei Midoriko! You must be Rikuou-san!"

Rikuou was a little dumbstruck by the bright greeting from some girl he didn't even know. After all, he WAS used to Kazahaya's yelling in the morning, rather than some cheerful "good morning" from a Kakei look alike. Meanwhile, the girl, Midoriko, she had said her name was, continued chattering amicably. "Do you want any help opening up, since the other boy is still asleep?"

"Sure."

"OK! Just tell me what to do!"

Rikuou told her how to open the gate barring the entrance to the door and helped her to learn how to stock the shelves. She worked diligently, and about an hour and a half later, Kazahaya woke up. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he walked sleepily out of Kakei's office. "What time is it?" he asked, a yawn following.

"Nine o'clock." Kakei said.

"Nine o'clock!" Kazahaya exclaimed. He began to freak out. "How could I have slept so late? Where'd that girl go? If she ran away, it could be the end of me!" he went on and on.

"STUPID." Rikuou said. Kazahaya looked at him, arms waving wildly.

"Hey, why'd you call me stupid?" he yelled.

"Moron. She's right here."

"Hi!" Midoriko said brightly. Kazahaya stopped and looked at her.

"You'reyou're" He stuttered.

"Kakei Midoriko, pleased to meet you! What's your name?" Midoriko smiled brightly.

"Um, Kudou Kazahaya. Are you Ok? You were really sick yesterday…" He trailed off.

She waved her hand, dismissing the thought. "Oh, I'm fine. I was sick, but part of it was that I hadn't had my medicine for a few days."

"Speaking of your medicine, Midoriko, you only need to take one pill a day now, rather than two." Kakei said coming up from behind them.

"Really? Why?" She asked, puzzled. "Before I always had to take two…"

"Before you lived with Kaasan. Now you'll be living here, so you only need one pill. Here, it's alright to use your powers. After all, all of us here have them-"

"REALLY?"

"Yes, really. If you ask Kudou-kun and Himura-kun nicely, they might tell you."

"Yay! More people like us! Ne, Ne, Kazahaya-san, Rikuou-san! Will you PLEASE tell me your powers? PLEASE?" she asked excitedly. She looked so excited; Kazahaya couldn't help but agree to tell her.

"I can see memories-"

"COOL!"

"But I'm not finished-"

"It's still cool! I've never met anyone besides Niisan and Tousan who have powers!"

"Really?" Kazahaya looked surprised.

"Mmmm Hmmm."

"Rikuou can break things telekinetically."

"Moron. Who said you could tell her what my power is? And how'd someone as stupid as you learn a word as long as "telekinetically"?" Rikuou said.

"Hey, BOY." A deep voice sounded from behind them all.

"Good Morning, Saiga-niisan!"

"Saiga-san!" Kazahaya said, flustered.

"Hey, Kakei wants you all in his office. He has a "job" for you all."

* * *

Hi Everyone! Dose 1 is FINISHED! And only two days after Dose 0 was published! It's a new record! (At least for me, lazy-bones of the century!) ; Please review!

moongirlSelene99


End file.
